


the badass rhodesian babushka (working title)

by Forestre, themoonisbeautifultonight



Series: theKlobb-shenanigans [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: (dont ask), Cats, Crack, Discord Chat - Freeform, Don't Try This At Home, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Lisa (BLACKPINK) - Freeform, Maybe that will change, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pelmeni, Quarantine Shenanigans, Swearing, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This escalated quickly, This is What Quarantine Does to People, Zoom Meetings, and, and Lana Rhoades, and Nick Hornby, but here we are, concealed weapon, kpop, landwhales?, like...only the word, mentions of - Freeform, mentions of coronavirus, only one though, our friend is dumb, thats it, this was supposed to be a game, we're so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestre/pseuds/Forestre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonisbeautifultonight/pseuds/themoonisbeautifultonight
Summary: Welcome to #klobbstorytime! This is the start of the #klobbstorytime channel.orThe Story Time game that completely escalated.
Series: theKlobb-shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128164





	1. the badass rhodesian babushka (text)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a miracle! You found this mess, thanks for checking it out :)
> 
> if you dont know the "Story Time game": basically, we start a story, everyone adds a few words at a time, it becomes something somewhat readable  
> this started way back in lockdown april 2020, proceed at your own risk  
> ~moon
> 
> we do not mean to offend anyone

Once upon a time my nan brought me a bag of rice. She bent down and fell over into a pile of very nice and tasty barley. She was 92 so she took her walking stick with a hidden long-ranged-multi-purpose harpoon and she yeeted herself onto the enormous, slimy, pulsating ugly ass landwhale which was currently chilling on an even larger landwhale named Nick Hornby. The enormous, slimy landwhale’s name was called Lana Rhoades. 

He was a teacher at a terrible school in the Chukchi Sea. It cold as fuck and he hates it because of the horrendous children and the scary murderers. His babushka is 92 years old and very badass. She makes the best pelmeni in all of Rhodesia. She uses them to slap the horrendous children on their fat fucking faces but stabs the stupid naughty murderers because they steal from her chest of perfectly produced pelmeni, aka her PPP. 

That enrages the ferocious little boys who don’t know that badass babushka has a big harpoon-walking-stick ultimate ability available to her and she uses one of her shoes to rub the boys’ little teddy bears to make sure that they know about how it works, the Coronavirus, that is. The boys however don’t really care about that shit and care more about their old ugly teddy bears. Big up teddy bears, they’re fucking amazing the teddy-bear-hater can fight the babushka. No one wins because mommy babushka isn't strong enough to fight lots of stupid stinky idiots and my fat cat from under my bed in South Rhodesia wouldn’t even try to mess with such a formidable foe even though he’s a master of taekwondo, boxing and mexican finger pumping. 

Anyways, the landwhale who is a teacher was using Zoom during the quarantine to talk about Twice and Lisa's new video which was just her dancing for 34 hours straight. “them legs!”, he said and waited for reactions “shit dawg u not wrong”, agreed the students who tried to dance but were unable to copy the moves. My nan though could’ve done it even better than Lisa or anyone. Alas she doesn't want to destroy the kpop so she sticks with her dumpling buddies and stabs the children and brings me rice bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it to the end! thanks for reading, i guess?
> 
> Chat ver. coming up! Let's go meet The Klobb shall we...


	2. the badass rhodesian babushka (chat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _the badass rhodesian babushka (working title)_ Chat Ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried...if the formatting bothers you I'm sorry this is my first time  
> also, may i introduce: T, K, R and H  
> T - the child  
> K - the mom  
> R - the oldest  
> H- (we're working on it)
> 
> can you guess who i am :D  
> ~moon

_28/04/2020_ , Welcome to #klobbstorytime! This is the start of the #klobbstorytime channel.

 **T:** Once upon a  
**R:** time my nan  
**K:** brought me a  
**H:** bag of rice.  
**T:** She bent down  
**R:** and fell over  
**K:** into a pile  
**H:** of very nice  
**T:** and tasty barley.  
**R:** She was 92  
**K:** so she took  
**H:** her walking stick  
**T:** with a hidden  
**R:** long-ranged-multi-purpose harpoon  
**K:** and she yeeted  
**H:** herself onto the  
**T:** enormous, slimy, pulsating  
**R:** ugly ass landwhale  
**K:** which was currently  
**H:** chilling on a  
**T:** even larger landwhale  
**R:** named nick hornby.  
**K:** The enormous, slimy  
**H:** landwhale’s name was  
**T:** called lana rhoades.  
**R:** He was a  
**K:** teacher at a  
**T:** terrible school in  
**H:** the Chukchi Sea.  
**R:** it cold as fuck  
**K:** and he hates it  
**R:** because of the  
**H:** horrendous children and  
**T:** the scary murderers.  
**K:** His babushka is  
**R:** 92 years old  
**H:** and very badass  
**T:** . she makes the  
**K:** best pelmeni in  
**R:** all of rhodesia  
**H:** . She uses them  
**T:** to slap the  
**K:** horrendous children on  
**R:** their fat fucking faces  
**H:** but stabs the  
**T:** stupid naughty murderers  
**K:** because they steal  
**R:** from her chest of  
**H:** perfectly produced pelmeni  
**T:** aka her PPP.  
**K:** That enrages the  
**R:** ferocious little boys  
**H:** who don’t know  
**T:** that badass babushka  
**K:** has a big  
**H:** harpoon-walking-stick  
**R:** ultimate ability available to her  
**T:** and she uses  
**K:** one of her  
**H:** shoes to rub  
**R:** the boys’ little  
**T:** teddy bears to  
**K:** make sure that  
**H:** they know about  
**R:** how it works  
**T:** , the Coronavirus, that is.  
**K:** The boys however  
**H:** don’t really care  
**R:** about that shit  
**T:** and care more  
**K:** about their old  
**H:** ugly teddy bears  
**R:** . Big up teddy bears  
**T:** , they’re fucking amazing  
**K:** the teddy-bear-hater can  
**H:** fight the babushka  
**R:** no one wins  
**T:** because mommy babushka  
**K:** isn't strong enough  
**H:** to fight lots  
**R:** stupid stinky idiots  
**T:** and my fat  
**K:** cat from under  
**H:** my bed in  
**R:** south rhodesia  
**K:** wouldn’t even try  
**H:** to mess with  
**R:** such a formidable foe  
**K:** even though he’s  
**H:** a master of  
**R:** taekwondo, boxing and mexican finger pumping  
**K:** . Anyways, the landwhale  
**H:** who is a teacher  
**R:** was using zoom

\--- next day bc 24.00 --- 

**K:** during the quarantine  
 **H:** to talk about  
 **R:** twice  
 **K:** and lisas new video  
 **H:** which was just  
 **R:** her dancing for 34 hours straight  
 **K:** “them legs!” he said  
 **H:** and waited for reactions  
 **R:** “shit dawg u not wrong”  
 **K:** agreed the students  
 **H:** who tried to dance  
 **R:** but were unable to  
 **K:** copy the moves  
 **H:** . My nan though  
 **R:** could’ve done it  
 **K:** even better than lisa  
 **H:** or anyone  
 **R:** . Alas she doesnt want  
 **K:** destroy the kpop  
 **H:** so she sticks with her  
 **R:** dumpling buddies  
 **K:** and stabs the children  
 **H:** and brings me rice bags. 


End file.
